


All I Ask

by HPfanonezillion



Series: 25 Inspired [10]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 25, 25 inspired, Adele - Freeform, F/M, Implied Smut, Smut, adele inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before going into the Arena for the Third Quarter Quell, Katniss wakes up from a nightmare and Peeta rushes in to comfort her. Inspired by All I Ask by Adele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Maybe a little angsty.
> 
> Happy reading.

Peeta heard the screams and began moving before he was fully awake. It was dark in Katniss's room when Peeta slipped in. He made his way to her bed, her cries guiding him as he went. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "I'm here, Katniss. I'm here now."

She stopped her thrashing and looked at him. Silently, slowly, she pulled him close for a soft kiss to make sure that he was really there.

Peeta pulled back a fraction and looked into her eyes. He didn't need any more prompting. He pressed his mouth more firmly against Katniss's. His hands slowly roamed over her shirt, taking in the peaks and valleys beneath the fabric. He scrunched some in his hand and let out a sharp breath when her hands began to explore his back. He grew bolder at her touch, slipping his hand beneath the shirt. His nails scraped over her skin.

She let out a soft moan and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him against her. Her fingers tangled in his hair. He felt his growing erection pressed against her, eliciting a soft gasp.

"Peeta?" She panted.

"Katniss, please? Can we?" He brushed his lips over hers again. "This may be the only chance we have. We could die tomorrow."

She nodded. "Yes."

He squeezed his eyes shut a moment before he continued. Maybe she really did care.

His mouth met hers again. They removed their clothes in a tangle of limbs and awkward pauses. Peeta wasn't sure what he was doing, but it seemed neither did Katniss. Hands groped and caressed, touching and teasing. Testing.

Instinct took over. Bodies slick with sweat moved together. Push, pull, thrust, sigh.

And then it was over and they clung to each other in the silence filled only with their panting. Peeta felt the tears on his face mingling with the sweat. He didn't want to die. But he knew dying wouldn't be nearly as difficult because he was sure Katniss would be safe. He'd seen to it.


End file.
